


Fate

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You haven’t seen Steve in more than a year, not since Berlin and Siberia, not since he freed Sam and Wanda from the Raft. Not since he vanished into thin air, leaving you alone.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thefanficfaerie's 3K Challenge. My quote: “There are those who say fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own, but I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it.” Brave with Steve Rogers. I was inspired by the photos of Chris Evans from The Red Sea Diving Resort. It made me want to write a nomad!Steve fic.

He was a ghost, a rumor, a myth, the hero turned war criminal, wanted by the government, by multiple governments, for violating the Sokovia Accords.

He was the man you loved.

You hadn’t seen Steve in over a year, not since Berlin and Siberia, not since he’d freed Sam and Wanda from the Raft. Not since he’d vanished into thin air, leaving you alone.

You understood, you really did. You understood why he was gone, why you weren’t able to see him, but that didn’t make it any less hard. You missed him with every fiber of your being.

The flight attendant came on the overhead speaker, reminding everyone to put their seats in the upright position, secure their items under the seat in front of them, and turn off their cell phones. You’d already done all that, so you curled into a ball, pulling your legs up and wrapping your arms around them, your head resting against the back of the seat. You closed your eyes, hoping that the seat beside you would remain empty and that sleep would take you. Not likely on a crowded plane.

“Jesus Christ, would you look at that,” you heard the woman behind you mutter under her breath. “That man is a fucking snack.”

You giggled and shook your head, opening your eyes just a little to get a peek at the ‘snack’ coming down the aisle. Your breath caught in your throat and your heart pounded erratically, your brain refusing to believe what you were seeing.

Despite the long hair and beard covering his face, you would recognize him anywhere. Anywhere.

“Hey, doll,” he murmured, easing into the seat beside you.

* * *

You didn’t know whether to scream or cry, rage at him or beg him to stay with you. Every emotion possible ran through your veins and your head was spinning. When he’d dropped into that seat beside you on the plane, you hadn’t been able to hold back your tears, your relief at seeing him after so long overwhelming you. He’d held your hand and let you cry into his shoulder, his arm around you, his lips pressed to your temple. You had a million questions and he promised to answer all of them.

Once you were off the plane, you’d followed Steve through the airport to a car parked in the corner of the lot. He threw your bags inside and before you knew it, you were driving through the streets of a foreign city, away from your intended destination, away from everything you knew. You had no idea where you were going; the only thing you knew was that you were with Steve and you didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Where are we?” you murmured. Steve had just turned down a dirt road, headed for a small, rundown house at the end of it.

“Safehouse,” he replied.

“You’ve got a safehouse twenty miles away from a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility? That doesn’t seem very bright.”

“No better place to have it,” Steve shrugged. “Besides, I’m not worried about S.H.I.E.L.D. They’ve got other things on their mind, like the ATCU, Hive, and the Watchdogs.”

“They wouldn’t hesitate to take you down if they could,” you said. “You know that, Steve.”

“I’m not worried about it.”

“So, you’re not worried about me turning you in?” you asked.

“Are you going to?”

“No,” you whispered. “I wouldn’t do that.” You scrubbed a hand over your face. When it came to Steve, all bets were off and your loyalty was no longer to S.H.I.E.L.D. It was obvious he knew that. You cleared your throat and glanced at him out of the corner of your eye. “Who else is here?”

“No one,” he answered. “Just us. I thought it would give us a chance to talk. Alone.”

“How did you find me?”

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Really? You have to ask?” He parked, cut the engine, and opened the car door. He grabbed your bag out of the backseat, then he sprinted up the stairs, across the porch and inside. You followed, hurrying to catch him.

“Romanoff?” you muttered as he pushed the door shut behind you.

“Natasha,” he nodded. He tossed your bag on the floor, put his hands on his hips, and stared at you.

“What have you been doing for the last year?” you murmured, lowering yourself into a rickety chair at the kitchen table. “Besides running from the government and breaking people out of jail?”

“Sam and Wanda didn’t deserve to be there,” Steve snapped. “You know that as well as I do. Neither did Clint or Scott, but they chose their families over freedom. Not that I blame them.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m sure you can guess what I’ve been doing for the last year. If you try hard enough.”

You knew. You’d always known. Steve was the hero of the story, of everyone’s story. He wouldn’t be able to be anything other than that. You gave voice to what you’d been thinking for months. “All those things on the news? The weapons manufacturer in Hong Kong, the drug runner in Sydney, that family in Paris, those were all you, weren’t they?”

Steve sat in the chair opposite you and nodded. “That and a lot more. You didn’t think I’d sit back and just let those things happen, did you?”

“The Accords -”

“The Accords aren’t meant to be helpful. They’re meant to put a leash on people, meant to stifle those of us that want to help. They’re meant to control us.” Steve scrubbed a hand over his bearded face. “I refuse to be bound by them. Not when I can help people. That’s what I’m meant to do.”

“What, like your destiny?” you scoffed.

Steve rolled his eyes and sat forward, his elbows on his knees. “There are those who say fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own, but I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it.”

“That’s probably the corniest thing you’ve ever said,” you muttered, though your heart had done a little flip at his words. Steve was good and pure, through and through. It was the reason you’d fallen in love with him in the first place. But that innate goodness was ultimately what had torn the two of you apart and broken your heart.

“Why do you always have to make things so difficult?” he sighed. He pushed himself to his feet and stalked from the room, muttering under his breath.

You followed him, your fists clenched at your sides, determined to make things one thousand times more difficult. Steve needed to understand what he’d done by leaving you behind, how he’d hurt you. He couldn’t just show up and act like everything was fine.

“You left me!”

He stopped his shoulders sagging. “I left you to protect you. You didn’t need your name dragged through the mud, didn’t need your association with me weighing you down. You didn’t need to end up in jail or worse, dead.”

“I thought you loved me,” you murmured.

“I did it because I love you,” he snarled, swinging around and grabbing your upper arms, pulling you tight against his muscled chest. “Goddamn it, Y/N, why can’t you understand that? I was protecting you, keeping you safe.”

“Then why come back now? After all this time?”

Steve leaned over you, his lips brushing yours, his beard tickling your cheek. “Because I can’t live another day without you. Every second I’m away from you is killing me.” He crushed you to his chest, his mouth slanting over yours, the kiss taking your breath away. Your hands slid into his hair, twisting it around your fingers, tugging gently. He growled, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest, his grip on you tightening, his tongue delving deep into your mouth as the kiss deepened.

You pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, your hands tracing the muscles bulging under his blue t-shirt before you dragged it up and over his head. He slid his hands up your sides until he was able to take your breasts in his hands. He moaned quietly, caressing you, your nipples standing at attention as he rubbed his thumbs over them and then his mouth was on your breast, sucking the nipple through the thin fabric of your cotton shirt.

Steve’s mouth moved over you, biting at your neck, pulling away just long enough to rip the shirt from your body, then he was back at your lips, kissing you with an urgency you’d never felt before. He pushed your jeans off, sliding his hands over your ass and down your legs, groaning as they hit the floor. He picked you up, pulling your legs around his waist, your arms around his neck, his lips still on yours. He carried you through the small house to a bedroom in the back and laid you on the bed, then he knelt in front of you, his hands sliding up your legs to your lacy black underwear.

You bit your lip as Steve looked up at you, his fingers hooked in the waistband of your panties. He leaned forward and placed a kiss in the center of your stomach, then he slowly pulled down your underwear, trailing after it with his lips, leaving wet kisses down your leg. By the time your panties were on the floor between Steve’s legs, you were aching with desire, your hands tangled in his hair.

“Fuck, I missed you, doll,” he murmured, his head between your legs, his warm breath blowing over you, his beard tickling your inner thighs. His tongue plunged deep into you, pushing you right up to the edge, right on the cusp of an orgasm. His hands slid under you, pulling you tight against his mouth, his tongue relentless. He groaned, the vibration rolling through you. Your eyes closed, your back arched, and you screamed as the unbelievable pleasure took over every inch of your body. But Steve didn’t let up, he pushed a finger inside you, followed seconds later by another as he sucked your clit into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, his mouth and fingers everywhere, touching, rubbing, and caressing you until you were a quivering mess beneath him.

You whined in protest when he finally pulled away from you, watching with hooded eyes as he rapidly stripped out of his jeans and boxer briefs. He pulled a condom from the pocket of his jeans and slid it down his length, pumping himself slowly before he moved to hover over you. He leaned over and kissed you, and you could taste yourself on his lips, drawing another groan from you. God, you’d forgotten how much he turned you on, how even the smallest touch from him sent you reeling. He lined himself up with your entrance, staring into your eyes as he thrust into you, stretching you wide.

You wrapped your arms around him, moving with him, your hips snapping up to meet his. You dragged your nails down his back, leaving long red marks in his skin, urging him to move, pulling him close until he was completely buried inside you. He dropped his head to your shoulder, biting and sucking at your neck as he set a furious pace, fucking you into the mattress.

Everything seemed to slow down, every emotion became heightened, the light seemed brighter, sounds seemed clearer, and heat flooded you as every feeling intensified, the orgasm barreling through you. Steve grunted and then he was coming with a muttered curse, his body stiff, his cock pulsing inside you.

He pressed a kiss to your cheek before moving off of you and lying beside you, your hand clasped in his, his breath tearing in and out of his throat, one arm thrown over his face.

You rolled to your side so you could look at him, staring at his perfect face. His eyes were closed, a faint smile on his face, sweat running in rivulets down his body. You reached out and traced a finger along his cheek and through his beard. He opened his eyes, turned to face you, and propped his head on his hand. He took your chin in his hand and pulled you in for another lingering kiss.

“Do you want to go?” he asked. “I can take you to S.H.I.E.L.D. if you want. They’re probably wondering where you are.”

“You really believe I won’t turn you in?” you murmured.

“You already said you wouldn’t,” Steve shrugged. “I believe you.”

You cupped his cheek in your hand, your thumb caressing his cheek. “I want to stay with you.”

“That decision is final, doll,” he said. “If you decide to stay with me, there’s no going back.”

“I don’t want to go back. Ever. Consequences be damned.”

“You say that now, but -”

“I mean it, Steve. Something has been missing inside of me for more than a year and I can’t go another day without you in my life. I just can’t.” You could feel the tears threatening, feel the lump in your throat, pain at the thought of leaving him, of walking away from Steve, worming its way into your heart, your head, your soul. Now that you were back in his arms, you never wanted to leave.

“Thank God,” Steve said, pulling you into his arms, peppering you with kisses. “Because I can’t live without you. You’re my everything, doll, and I’m not letting you get away again.” His hands traced the curves of your body, caressing every inch of your overstimulated skin. He kissed you, stealing your breath away.

That kiss sealed your fate, tying you to Steve Rogers forever.


End file.
